


The time where Steve wonders where his teammates disappeared to

by Loverofmostfandoms



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Masks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofmostfandoms/pseuds/Loverofmostfandoms
Summary: Steve notices that everyone in the tower disappears and he doesn't seem to be in on the events.  When he does find out what has been happeneing, he just has no words.





	The time where Steve wonders where his teammates disappeared to

Steve finished up his second daily workout with the wipe down of the punching bag and the removal of his ear buds. He had seemed to be getting influenced by Darcy's eclectic taste of music as LMFAO blared from the buds hanging from his neck. He would never admit to her that the bass helped him keep time and actually amped him up when he needed it. It was a secret between himself and Jarvis, who had loaded them on to his StarkPod. As he hit pause on his music he realized that the rest of the gym was eerily quiet. Usually there was at least one other Avenger in the gym while he was there, yet they were probably all resting after that two week mission they had just gotten back from. 

As he walked back to his apartment he noticed there was also an absence of people in the lab as well. Which was very odd because Tony or Jane always had something to do, which was why Darcy had told him she was going to be busy tonight and she would see him in time for some "cuddles and cookies". He had missed his cuddles while on mission but he most definitely missed the "cookies" his gal was always willing to share with him. If Darcy wasn't in the lab that probably meant she made everyone have an early night and he would be able to get his time in with her early. He hurried back to his apartment so he could get his shower in and enjoy time with the woman who had his heart. They had been dating officially for about three months, since that time he had to hold back using the L word so he wouldn't scare her away. He was planning on taking her for a romantic getaway the minute they had time to, but Science! and missions seem to always get in the way. 

Steve entered the apartment expecting Darcy to run out and jump in his arms demanding kisses, but he was actually disappointed he wasn't attacked by the curvacious brunette with the smart mouth. Maybe she was baking in the common area kitchens, she probably thought he would be working out longer than he had tonight. So he jumped in the shower to get clean before he went to scoop up his girl for his quality time with her. 

Humming a little bit of "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran, another Darcy influence, he walked to the common area kitchen and lounge area. His ears perked up though when he heard multiple people laughing, distinctively Darcy's, along with a "this is going to hurt isn't it?" which sounded very much like Bucky. "It will be good for you"Steve, confused, peeked his head in and was quite surprised by the scene he took in. 

His whole team, including Tony, were sitting around the common area with random things all over their faces. Sam and Tony both had some sort of green looking hardened mud on their face. Clint had one cucumber slice on his eye while it seemed he was munching on the other half of the pair. Thor and Jane both had their hair in what looked like coconut oil caked in their hair, Jane with hers hanging down her back and Thor had a gigantic hair claw holding his up. They also had some sort of gunk on their face that made it look like they shoved their face in some dirty dishwater bubbles. What surprised him the most was that Natasha had a mask on her face that made her look like a panda. 

"What in the world is going on in here? I thought you were all resting after our mission?!" Steve asked as he made himself fully known to everyone. 

Clint, being the only one with nothing on his face answer, "We are resting, just in a different way than you hitting a punching bag. Also we are what you call "team building", I thought this was what you wanted? You could thank Darcy for it if you really wanted to, as this was her idea." With that he took the remaining cucumber off his eye and stuffed it in his mouth. 

Darcy peeked around from in the kitchen, she probably would have looked surprised if her face wasn't stuck in a position from whatever she had on her face. It looked like tar but more solid. 

"Honey, what is on your face? And I thought I heard Bucky in here a minute ago.

Darcy's eyes lit up as if she was trying to hold in a smile, "Hold on", she said in a muffled tone since she couldn't move her face. She peeked back in to the kitchen and then came back in, Bucky with her. Bucky had the same sort of gunk on his face as Darcy, but only on the upper part since he had the five 'o' clock shadow going on. 

Bucky looked a bit ashamed "Hey Punk, how was the gym?" 

Steve getting over his surprise, "Wait you can't change the subject! What the heck is going on? You guys are team building without me? When did this happen and WHY is this happening?" 

Darcy moved her jaw around a bit, seeming to have cracked the mask she was trying to get to stay. "Steven Grant Rogers! You better be glad the 20 minutes was up when I heard you out here, or I would be mad at you for wasting my "me" time with the team."

She continued, "I asked them all here while you were in the gym, this is a monthly ritual I started so that I could get to know YOUR team better, as well as help them get a little bit of relaxtion."

Steve was speechless, "I ... uh I ... why do you need to know the team better? They already know you and love you as much as I do, why would you need to do all of this for them?"

It was Darcy's turn to be speechless "... as much as you love me?"

"Well shit, I was going to take you away and be all romantic about it, but yes Darcy I love you, even when you do crazy things like put tar on your and my best friends' face." Steve went down to kiss her, but she put her hand up to his lips instead. 

"Put a pin in that one, I love you too, which is why I started all of this stuff with your team. But I am not solidifying the love while I look like I am trying out black face for the first time." With that she smiled and turned back to Bucky "All right lets get the pain over with, you know everyone is just waiting to see our reactions."

Tony, having seemed to magically gotten all the green stuff off of his face interjected "We know how you are going to be Double-D, we are waiting to see how the former Winter Soldier is going to take getting all of his pores ripped open. If he does even a bit of the reactions from YouTube then it will definitely be worth it." 

Bucky just flipped him the bird with his prosthetic "I was trained to not show pain, I am sure I can handle a little beauty treatment. You ready doll?"

On three both of them started pulling at the mask edges to get the mask off. Darcy was surprisingly quiet, while you heard Bucky hissing a bit from the pull "Jesus, they should use this stuff in interrogations!"

"Mine wasn't that bad, maybe you just have a lot of dirt for that stuff to hold on to?" Darcy said with a smile, "At least now your face can breathe, well some of it, you need to shave to get the whole thing."

"I like a little roughness to my men," Natasha interjected, now panda free face. She walked up to Bucky as he finished pulling off the mask, "Come Yasha, I have a need to feel that roughness on my body at the moment." Pulling him out of the common room without saying goodbye to everyone else. 

"All right, everyone is now free from Darcy's Spa, go clean up everything that was done. Thor make sure you rinse your hair out really well and the shower, last month Jane almost hurt herself from slipping on the oil since you didn't clean up very well... I am sure you were both "preoccupied" from washing each other's hair. Clint, stop eating all of the cucumbers, you know they are for your old man eyes to not look puffy, not for you to snack on. See you later Sam.. make sure you get your ears too, you had bubbles in them afterwards the last time we all did the carbonated masks. Tony? Where did Tony go? " Darcy looked around. 

With that Steve lifted her over his shoulder and started headed to their apartment "Nope, no babysitting anyone anymore, you are mine and we need to discuss this love thing. And how you have gotten my whole team to do Spa Days with you"

Darcy giggled and pinched his butt since she was right there anyways. "The getting them together was actually Bucky's idea. He said everyone needed a way to relax around each other if they were going to be a team together. I thought of the spa day after Thor became fascinated with the bubble masks from a YouTube video."

As steve got to his door he set his love down so he could get in "How long has this been going on? I have noticed everyone not sniping at each other as much the past couple of months."

"Since we officially started dating, I wanted them to get to know me more than "The Intern" , "The Baker" and then it became "Captain America's Girlfriend", so that is why you haven't been invited, or we did it when you were busy with something else. I needed to establish that I could hold my own with them and be my own person with them as well. I brought all of this up with Bucky on one of my late night baking adventures, he followed the scent of chocolate and saw I was stressing about us and everything. Hence why he suggested it. Little did he know I was going to experiment on him the most."

"Was one of your Spa Nights the night I mentioned Bucky smelled like honey and oat? I thought he had just used a different shower gel." Steve just looked down and smiled but he had slowly started guiding her to the bedroom, in his quest to find answers he still wanted to get his quality time in with his girl.

"Yep, I had him try a mask where it looked like a Pokemon face, I have pictures if you want to see. But enough about all that. I want to talk about us." she looked up at him through her long lashes, "You said the L word and I wasn't even wearing the special underwear I had for the occasion."

"Hmmm well I meant the L word, I love you more than you can ever know," he continued, "You are the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about before I sleep, I dream about you and get sidetracked in meetings thinking about the time we spend together. You are all I have ever wanted in a gal and all I will ever need, if you will have me?"

Darcy smiled as much as her face could give, "You Mr. Steven Rogers, are the greatest thing in my life, I love you and of course I will have you, but you did miss out on seamed stockings with garters. I guess I will have to save them for another time"

"Seamed stockings?! You are going to kill me before I can even enjoy you Ms. Lewis" Steve looked at her hungrily. 

"Well it would seem it is time for our cuddles and cookies?" Darcy asked as she lay on the bed. 

"Let's skip the cuddles and go right for the cookies" he answered as he followed her body up to lay a heated kiss on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully everyone has seen the bubble mask and the charcoal mask videos on YouTube. Also I am sure by the end you will know what "cookies" meant.


End file.
